Tormenting The Prince
by TheDailyKnight
Summary: When Merlin accidentally half drains the lake which feeds Camelot's water supply, Prince Arthur is far from amused. Things get worse when Arthur's stubbornness stops Merlin righting the wrong he has caused. In the battle of wills which follows, and in the face of Arthur's temper, whose will shall win? As usual, I am only playing with them. Copyright belongs to the relevant parties.


**Tormenting The Prince**

**Day 1:**

"What‽"

Merlin stopped dead and turned in the doorway. Arthur sat at his desk, hunched over a scroll with a scowl so fierce that had Merlin been wearing it, the table would probably have been history by now.

"You heard me, Merlin."

Merlin's lips puckered and his fingers flexed at his side. All it would take would be one well-aimed spell. Just one. He forced himself to display a calm that he didn't feel.

"I heard you. I just can't believe what you said."

Arthur turned the scroll over and stared at the empty parchment.

"I said - and I shall repeat it for the sake of the hard of thinking, Merlin - that real magic is so easy that even _you_ could do it if you weren't so useless."

Merlin felt the verbal punch to his stomach, which was emphasised by the fact that Arthur would not even look at him. Arthur knew about his powers. He knew just how powerful he was. Yet one mistake earlier which had evaporated half of the lake that fed Camelot's wells and Arthur had turned on him. Fine, he'd been wrong. They'd already had an argument about that. But for Arthur to side-swipe him as he was leaving was... was...

He flexed his fingers again, fighting down the power that wanted to burst out of them. Rage and sorcery didn't mix. He knew that. He just couldn't help it. Just one word could have Arthur apologising in a heartbeat. He was very tempted.

"I mean, all you do is say a few words and let your eyes glow. How hard can it be?"

"I think that there's a little more to it than that, Arthur," he managed through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so you only _think_, do you? I was hoping that you would _know_."

"You know what I mean."

"No, Merlin, I don't think I do. You see, any half-decent sorcerer would not have left the lake half empty at the height of the longest drought Camelot has known for many years."

"I told you, Arthur, that I could summon a storm to refill it but no, that isn't good enough for you. You insist on punishing me, don't you?"

"Merlin, I'm not-"

"-You are, Arthur, even if you won't admit it. You're going to leave me stewing in guilt."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

Arthur's head shot up and his glare pierced Merlin to the core.

"You were going to tell me that you're not punishing me. Go on, tell me that I'm wrong!"

Arthur said nothing as their wills clashed and fought for dominance.

"Merlin, if you don't back down I will be forced to throw you in the stocks. I will be forced to punish you."

"If you dare, I will not be responsible for what happens next."

"Is that a threat?"

Merlin hesitated for only a split second before rage tipped him over the edge.

"No, it's a promise."

Arthur got up and strode over to him. He grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and hauled him out of the door.

"I think, Merlin, that you've forgotten just who you're talking to."

Merlin hurried along beside him. He knew better than to struggle when in Arthur's grip. He knew that he couldn't get away without risking harming him and, as angry as he was, he didn't want to do that. He had no idea exactly how soon he would stop if he got started.

"You're wrong, Arthur. I _know_ I am talking to the most idiotic prince this kingdom has ever produced."

For a change, Arthur didn't rise to it. Merlin knew he'd pushed him too far, but if Arthur thought that he could get away with this, he'd got another thing coming. No boyfriend of Merlin's was _ever_ going to get away with this and Merlin determined he would make sure that Arthur knew it.

They reached the stocks and Arthur shoved him in and locked it, his face red and his breathing ragged. He started to stride away without another word or a backward glance, but Merlin's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Arthur."

Arthur wasn't quite sure if magic had been used or not. Later he considered that it had just been the tone in Merlin's voice that had achieved it. He turned slowly.

"Are you going to apologise?"

"No. I'm going to give you one last chance to avoid the consequences of the mistake you're making. Release me, or face them. You know that I could refill that lake in a matter of hours, but you won't let me. If you allow me to do that, then we'll say no more about this."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I won't be merciful."

"Remember who you're talking to, Merlin!"

Arthur turned and began to stride away. Merlin shouted something and his eyes glowed yellow. Arthur dropped to the floor as if he'd been knocked over. He rolled over and sat up.

"Was that the best you can do?" he sneered, getting to his feet. "Some sorcerer."

Merlin watched him stride away and settled himself in for what he was sure would be a long night. Thankfully the town was deserted this late in the evening so he was in little danger of being pelted. It was just as well, he thought. Arthur would not enjoy the consequences.

As he stood there, he thought carefully about the spell he'd cast. Had he been too harsh? Maybe. But if Arthur thought that he was off the hook with a mere knock to the floor, he'd severely underestimated his boyfriend's temper. Merlin sighed and cast the all-too-familiar padding spells around his neck and wrists and levitated himself a little to take the weight off his feet. Arthur would pay for this, he thought as he levitated himself to horizontal and closed his eyes. For now, he'd just have to put up with the boredom. It wasn't long before he had fallen asleep.

**Day 2:**

It was Percival who tapped him on the shoulder just after daybreak. The surprise that somebody had found him hovering there made him accidentally dispel the charm and he plummeted to the floor, twisting his ankle in the process.

"What! Who?"

"Merlin, it's me."

Merlin followed the voice and relaxed as the knight smiled at him.

"Oh, hi, Percival. How's His Royal Snottiness this morning?"

"He's in a foul mood. I gather you two had an argument last night. Is it anything you want to talk about?"

"No, thanks all the same, Perce. I'm sorry to inflict him on you in that mood, but he has to learn not to insult me, even if I do make a mistake."

"Well... it was rather a big one, don't you think?"

"Perce, even if it was, I can undo it if only he would let me, but he won't. I'm not angry about him yelling at me because of my accident, but I am furious with him that he won't allow me to make amends. If he wants me to stew in guilt, he has another thing coming."

"Knocking him to the floor probably didn't help your case."

"Yes, well, he's a knight. He can take it. How come you're here, anyway? I didn't think you were on knight-nights this week."

"Arthur sent me to let you out."

"Really?"

"Yes. He wants to talk at you about something."

"By 'talk' I assume you mean 'yell'?"

"Probably. He did bellow on at me about being soaked in stale beer and rotten fruit in the night."

Merlin grinned in spite of himself.

"Did he figure out why?"

"No. That's what he wants to see you about. Will you go to him quietly? I don't want to have to force you."

From the tone in Percival's voice, Merlin could tell that his last sentence was true in more ways than one. At least somebody still had the sense to be wary of annoying Camelot's official Sorcerer-In-Chief.

"You won't need to use force if that's what you mean," said Merlin.

Percival looked both relieved and grateful at once. It was a strange expression. He unlocked the stocks and let Merlin out. Together they made their way back up the hill towards the castle. Merlin hobbled a little as he did so. By the time they arrived, Merlin's ankle had loosened up and he found he could more-or-less walk properly again.

"Merlin?" asked Percival as they crossed the deserted courtyard.

"Yes?"

"Why _did_ Arthur get covered in stale beer and rotten fruit last night?"

Merlin fought to stop the grin rising onto his lips. He only partially succeeded.

"It's funny what happens when the tavern tips out. You'll probably meet some people later who would swear to you that they threw exactly those things at me in the very early hours."

"Did they hit?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Which manner?"

"The missiles were meant for me but, inexplicably, they hit Arthur instead."

"But he was on the other side of town, in the castle on the first floor! Asleep!"

"Yes. It's funny how these things continue to happen around here, isn't it?"

"Merlin, did you throw them at him? That's treason, you know."

They reached the doors of the dining hall and Merlin laid a reassuring hand on Percival's shoulder.

"I promise you, Percival, I did not throw anything at the Prince. How could I have? I was stuck in the stocks all night."

"I suppose you're right. Good luck with him. He's in a foul mood. Try not to make him worse."

"Percival, he doesn't need my help to throw an almighty strop, he's practically a walking spoiled tempest all by himself without needing my assistance."

"And yet you still love him?"

Merlin caught the doubt in Percival's voice.

"Oh, yes, I still love him. I can't help it. Sometimes I wish I didn't, but I do. But I have limits and he crossed one and he needs to know that. I wouldn't harm a hair on his head, as angry as I am with him, but that doesn't mean that he gets away with everything."

They bade each other farewell, Merlin took a deep breath, opened the doors of the dining hall and stepped in, closing them behind him.

Merlin's first glimpse of Arthur made his jaw drop in disbelief. A second glance made him double up laughing. Arthur merely stood there, dripping wet and covered in grime, glaring at him.

"When you're quite finished, Merlin."

"I... yes... I... sorry, Sire. I was just about to ask you how you slept last night. I wasn't expecting..."

He gestured at Arthur's general appearance and doubled up laughing again. Arthur glared at him until he'd laughed himself out.

"You're all wet!" he managed as he tried to get his breath back. "Is that a potato peel in your hair?"

"I think you'll find that I know about those things already," said Arthur.

The previous winter had been icy, but it had been nowhere near as chilly as the inflection in Arthur's voice. Merlin continued to smile in the face of the Prince's scowl.

"And you smell like a latrine."

"I know that too."

"What happened to you?"

"Well, Merlin, I was hoping _you_ would be able to tell me that."

"Really, Sire? How would I know what happened in your bedroom last night? I was on the other side of town, remember?"

"You can conjure up storms with a wave of your hand and make half a lake disappear with an incorrect word. Don't tell me that you can't make rubbish fly at me out of thin air from the other side of town."

"Do you take me for a child?"

"No. I take you for an angry sorcerer."

"And how is that my fault? I did warn you."

"So it _was_ you!"

"No, I didn't throw anything at you myself. I merely deflected whatever was hurled at me onto you. I _did_ warn you last night that there would be consequences, but you decided to leave me in the stocks anyway. That poor decision was not mine."

"And that makes this alright, does it?"

"In my book, certainly."

"Well in my book, it doesn't!"

"I need to get you a new book."

"Merlin, this is _not_ funny!"

"Nor was being in the stocks all night! If you want to berate me for something I did wrong, then fine, but don't even _think_ about pushing your luck with me! I put up with a hell of a lot from you, Arthur Pendragon! Perhaps more than I should. But I stick by you because, although you can be an absolutely insufferable idiot sometimes, I know what your good side looks like."

"So now I'm an insufferable idiot?"

"Sometimes."

"Merlin, you will cancel this spell and then I will decide where we go from here."

"I will do nothing of the sort! Not until you allow me to refill that lake and right the mistake I made. For as long as you keep being stubborn, that spell will remain on you."

"Merlin, I'm warning you..."

"Put that finger down, Arthur. If you point it at me again, I will be forced to point my own, and you will not like the aftermath of that."

Slowly Arthur lowered his finger.

"Get out of my sight."

Merlin turned and left without another word. About halfway down the corridor he heard the hall door crash shut with an echo that reverberated around half of the castle.

It was late evening by the time Merlin had finished tidying Arthur's chambers. It had taken that long because an overnight Act of Prince had left so much broken pottery, Excalibured pillows and fragments of glass on the floor that Merlin had almost shredded his shoes as he had walked in. There had also been the matter of the town's garbage, which had been strewn around the floor, to sort out. Now he was sure that there were no sharp fragments left, he sat on the edge of the bed and glared at the wall.

_Why did Arthur have to be such a prat about this? Surely he could see that Merlin only wanted the chance to help; to put right the wrong that he had caused to Camelot. _

It wasn't the Prince's mood that annoyed him particularly. It wasn't even being yelled at for his mistake that had hurt him so deeply. What hurt most of all was that Arthur didn't seem to trust him to correct his mistake. It was almost as if he was scared that the rest of the water in the lake would vanish too. What an _idiot_! Didn't he know that weather spells and water spells were two entirely different things?

Merlin mentally slapped himself. Of course Arthur didn't. Nor could he expect him to. He hadn't the first clue of how to use magic and he would be killed by it if Merlin's magic managed to get into his body once again, as it had done in the past. But from that experience, Merlin had hoped that Arthur had learned at the very least how lethal magic could be if it was in the wrong hands, especially magic as powerful as his own.

And that was what had _really_ hurt him: Arthur's mistimed remark about his magical skills. Well, if Arthur doubted his powers he would not do by the end of the week. With one spell, Merlin would show Arthur precisely how accurate his magic could be. The re-targeting of thrown objects was only the start of the spell he had laid on him.

Heavy footsteps sounded in the corridor outside. Merlin knew immediately who they belonged to. Arthur had a very distinct footfall. He could also tell that the storm which surrounded his boyfriend had not abated. He got to his feet and busied himself with the water for Arthur's bath.

The door crashed back on its hinges, Arthur strode in and slammed it behind him. Merlin said nothing. He didn't even bother to turn around.

"Are you deaf as well now? You will salute me when I enter the room, as my manservant should do!"

Merlin continued to empty the buckets of water into Arthur's bath in silence.

"Merlin!"

"What do you want, Sire? If you're only here to berate me, don't let me stop you. Go right on ahead. I'm sure you don't need my permission, _Your Highness_. But Hell will freeze over before I salute you merely for entering a room. Even Uther doesn't demand that of me."

Arthur stared at Merlin's back for a long while as Merlin continued to work. It wasn't his refusal to salute that had shocked him. This was _Merlin_, after all. But Merlin never, ever called him by his most formal of titles unless he was either teasing him or was severely pissed off.

"Merlin-" he began in somewhat softer tones, but Merlin raised a hand indicating silence.

"Don't say another word. Please, Sire. I am not in the mood for more arguing today. I have had enough of it."

"Oh, come _on_, Merlin! If you challenge me like that, what else do you expect?"

Merlin made his way over to the bed and pulled out the bed warmer which he stowed in the grate of the fireplace.

"I expect you to think before you act, like you're always telling me to do, remember? Would it kill you to follow your own advice once in a while? You really hurt me today, Arthur."

"Was it the stocks?"

Merlin made his way over to him.

"Arms up!"

Arthur sighed and obeyed. His tunic left him in double-quick time. Merlin didn't bother to admire his body as he normally did. He merely dropped to his knees in front of him, undid his belt, untied his breeches and pulled them off. He turned away from Arthur's manhood as if it offended him and left Arthur to step out of them for himself.

"Merlin, please answer me."

"Oh, so you _do_ know a magic word after all. Fine: No, it wasn't the stocks alone, although they didn't help."

"Then what was it?"

"Are you so stupid that you need me to tell you?"

Merlin spun on his heels and faced him. For the first time, Arthur saw his pain. It was clearly etched on his face, as naked as Arthur himself was. He opened his mouth to retort, and then stopped himself. It was probably the most sensible thing he had done all day.

"Look, I've not been kind to you these last few days, I know that. Merlin, can't you _see_ why I am annoyed? We have had no rain for months. Camelot's stifling. Now we have a lot less water. If the wells run dry, we'll have a crisis to handle."

"And can _you_ not see, Arthur, that I can fix that problem? But you won't let me. You don't trust me to. You think I'm shit at magic."

"Hey! Wait a moment. I never said that!"

"Well you might as well have done! That remark really _hurt_, Arthur!"

Merlin could feel himself tearing up. His lower lip quivered and he dropped his head, ashamed to be showing how wounded he was. He should be able to look Arthur in the eye, tell him exactly what was running through his mind, but he found himself holding back. They were tears of frustration that he couldn't verbally decapitate Arthur for what he'd done to him as well as tears of pain.

Arthur drew nearer and tried to embrace him, but Merlin pulled away.

"Don't even think about it," he hissed. "I'm in no mood for you right now."

"Fine! If you don't _want_ me to show you how sorry I am, I won't. I had hoped that I could comfort you, make it up to you and maybe even give you some makeup sex."

"I'd rather fuck a _pig_!"

The room fell deathly silent. Arthur stood frozen on the spot, unable to believe what he'd just heard. Merlin, for his part, was stunned at the venom in his own voice. Arthur slumped onto the bed and lay there, staring up at the canopy of the four-poster. Merlin leaned against the wardrobe. Neither spoke for a long time.

"Do you mean that?"

Arthur's voice came out as a choked whisper.

"What do you think? Of course I don't."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Because you've pissed me off royally, that's why. You've hurt me more than you can imagine, Arthur."

"And you me. Why didn't you just strike me down or run me through with Excalibur? That would have been less painful."

"Well, now you know how I feel."

"Do you really feel as bad as this?"

"I feel considerably worse now."

"I don't know whether to be happy about that or devastated."

"It's probably natural to be both. Arthur, I'm going to leave now. I think we've wounded each other enough for one day."

Arthur sat upright as Merlin turned from him and opened the door.

"Where are you going?"

In spite of himself, Merlin was pleased to hear a note of panic in his boyfriend's tone.

"To my bed, where I shall sleep tonight."

"Will I see you again?"

"There really is no limit to your idiocy, is there, Arthur?"

Merlin turned and gave him a small, reassuring smile. He couldn't help himself. Arthur looked like a puppy who had just had its favourite toy taken away. His eyes were wet, wide and pleading for it to come back to him.

"If there are any major crises in the night like you need a window opened because it's too hot or something, you know where my bed is. I am sure that you can come and find me."

"You could always sleep here. I'll sleep on the floor if you command it. I don't want you to leave me. Not like this. I don't like going to bed on an argument."

"You should have thought of that earlier. Arthur, with the mood I am in right now, the royal lineage may be cut off in its prime if I slept with you tonight."

Arthur winced as Merlin meaningfully nodded to him.

"Goodnight, Arthur."

With that he left and closed the door behind him. Arthur sat staring at it, unable to believe that the love of his life had just left him to stew in his own guilt. He'd never had _anyone_ do that to him in his whole life. Or, at least, nobody who had made it hurt so keenly. He slumped back on the pillows in complete shock.

What did one do when that happened? How was one meant to react?

His first urge was to pursue Merlin through the castle and drag him back. He was halfway to the door by the time he realised it wouldn't be a wise idea. Merlin had been quite clear about the future of the royal jewels were they to sleep in the same bed that night.

He paced the room for hours. There was no point in sleeping. He knew that he wouldn't be able to. What was a prince to _do_? He had to win Merlin back. He _had_ to. Fine, they had not formally broken up, but Merlin seemed to be on a knife edge in that regard. Arthur had never seen Merlin so angry with him before. He couldn't trust him not to break up with him in the morning if he still felt the same way. If Merlin were a princess, he would know exactly how do handle the situation. Heroic deeds would be the order of the day to win back his fair maiden, but Merlin was not a princess.

Well, not unless you counted the way he flapped and shrieked when confronted by a wasp, but that probably didn't.

Or did it?

He stopped pacing and started thinking. The more he thought, the more heroic deeds seemed appropriate. Merlin was the most powerful sorcerer in the land. He would not be impressed by small tokens of love in order to win him back to his prince. No. In Arthur's somewhat addled mind, the thought crystallised into a plan. He would bowl Merlin over to show him how much he still loved him and how much he wanted to please him.

With that, he picked up Excalibur and made his way towards the door. He knew exactly how he was going to win Merlin back. He was sure it would work.

**Day 3:**

Merlin's shriek of terror jolted Gaius from his slumber. He sat up just as Merlin's bedroom door flew open and the naked sorcerer ran, tripped and fell into the room. He clawed his way backwards across the floor on his bare bottom, showing off his goods for the entire world to see.

It took Gaius a little longer to rise from the bed.

"Merlin? Merlin! What in the world is the matter with you?"

Merlin gibbered and pointed at the door. His face was pale, his movements jerky and trembling and his breathing ragged. He tried to force out an answer, but his gaze was riveted on the door.

"O-o-og... Ogre! _Ogre_!"

"Ogre? What do you mean, ogre? What are you _talking_ about?"

"G-Gaius... In... In my b-bedroom. There's an... an ogre!"

Gaius looked at the silent bedroom, then back at Merlin.

"Merlin, if there really _was_ an ogre in your bedroom, I feel sure we would have known about it by now. They're not renowned for being quiet house guests, I can assure you."

"N-No! Ogre _head_!"

Gaius frowned, shook his head and made his way stiffly to the door where he carefully peeked in, just in case Merlin was right. He raised his right eyebrow, turned slowly and stood frozen in the doorway. Then he looked over his shoulder, just to be sure, made his way to a cabinet and poured them both a stiff drink. It took four to persuade Merlin out of his terror. It took a fifth before he would go and retrieve it. Now it lay on the workbench in front of them, taking up half of the work surface. It had evidently belonged to an enormous creature once upon a time. Between its teeth there was, against all logic as known in the current universe, a single red rose.

Merlin had taken a calming bath and had dressed on Gaius' orders before coming to inspect it with him. It had calmed him down tremendously.

"Is it... yours, Merlin?" asked Gaius carefully as they stared at the ugly thing.

"Not unless my magic went seriously wrong overnight."

"Tell me again what happened."

"It's as I said: I went to bed last night _sans-ogre,_ and when I woke up this morning it was snarling at me from my bedside table. Gaius, I was so close to it that I nearly hugged it instead of my pillow."

"I can see how that would have given you a scare."

"You have no idea."

"And you're certain that you didn't get up to anything you don't remember last night?"

"How would I know if I didn't remember it?"

"That's a fair point."

Silence fell as they stared at it again.

"What I don't understand," said Gaius after a few moments, "is what has happened to all of the blood."

"Sorry?"

"Well, it's a decapitated head. Even without being a physician I would expect to see a lot of gore coming from it, yet it's clean."

"You call _that_ clean?"

"Well, alright, it's quite muddy and has a certain ogrey smell to it, but for an ogre, it's positively sanitary. Ogres also aren't known for their love of flowers unless they're trampling them. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"You and Arthur haven't been getting on so well recently, have you?"

"I don't see what that has to do with this."

"No? Merlin, what would happen if you were a prince in his situation and you needed to win back your princess?"

"Royal protocol demands that I perform heroic deeds until the princess accepts me again. But Arthur wouldn't... surely he isn't so stupid that he thinks I need... oh _shit_!"

Merlin tipped the enormous head over onto its back and looked at the severed neck. The wound was cleanly cut and cauterised.

"Only one blade in the world makes a cut like that," said Gaius, smiling in spite of himself.

"Excalibur!"

The word escaped Merlin's mouth as a moan. Trust Arthur to complicate his life for him. He made his way to the nearest chair and slumped into it, twirling the rose between his fingers. Occasionally he glanced back over at the head.

"What am I going to do with it, Gaius? I don't know how to respond to this. What should I _do_? Please, tell me. You know more about this than I do. Advise me as you would Uther. What do I do now?"

"Well, if you want my advice, bury it as far away from the castle as you can. This thing is fresh now, but if you give it a day it will smell worse than... than..."

"Arthur's armpits after a day of jousting?"

"That was vivid, accurate and wholly unwanted information, Merlin."

"Sorry."

"Yes, I would say it would be about ten times as bad."

Merlin grimaced. How in the world was he going to get it through the castle unnoticed though?

"Merlin, the whole _point_ of it is for it to be noticed," said Gaius when Merlin voiced the thought. "It would be rude to hide it. I suggest wheeling it through at noon when everybody can see it. Arthur will be very hurt if you don't. While you're there, you need to tell anybody who asks that Arthur killed it for you. The rules of chivalry demand it. People will know what it means, don't worry about spelling it out for them."

"What kind of a gift is it that causes you more work than you had before? What would a princess usually _do_ with it, anyway?"

"I never said that heroic deeds made sense, did I? They're meant to impress you. I know for a fact that King Cenred's ex-wife had hers made into a ceremonial serving bowl. Others use them as a bowl for nobles to empty their pipes into. You just have to be creative, but there's nothing wrong with simply burying the thing. Although..."

"Yes?"

"If you _are_ going to bury it, can I have its teeth first? They are a good aphrodisiac when ground and made into an elixir."

"Yes, if you find them of any use. I don't know what to do with it. Maybe I could even give some to Arthur afterwards."

"Is he having problems?"

"No, but I _would_ call taking that elixir a heroic deed."

"Merlin, don't be mean."

Merlin mirrored Gaius' smile. They both knew he wouldn't, although if it had arisen last night he would probably have insisted on it just to see how far Arthur would actually go before he stopped him. If he would have bothered to stop him, that is. He wasn't at all sure that he would have done. He parked the thought at the back of his mind for future reference.

"Also, the eye jelly is good for back pain, the jawbone is good for stomach cramps and the hair makes a sturdy wig as long as you wash it properly and don't tell the recipient where it came from."

"If I ever need to win you back, it sounds like I'll know what to give you," said Merlin with a smile. "Seriously, Gaius, I have no use for it but it sounds like you know a multitude of them. Take what you want this morning and I will get rid of what's left at noon."

Merlin stood up and made to leave.

"Where are you going? You haven't had breakfast yet."

"To see Arthur. I have to wake him up and I'm late as it is. Somehow I don't think he'll bother me about it today though."

Gaius watched him leave and then picked up a sharp knife and a set of bowls. It was going to be a long, messy but fruitful morning.

Arthur was lying on his bed when Merlin entered. He beamed as he saw him and sprang to his feet.

"You're already up then."

"Of course," said Arthur, his gaze flicking to the rose in Merlin's hand. "Did you sleep well?"

"Don't you already know the answer to that?"

"You got my present?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"It scared the shit out of me."

Arthur's face fell.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought-"

Merlin silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. Arthur held his breath as Merlin ghosted the rose across his cheek, grinned and stepped back.

"It was a good attempt, but I'm not to be won over with ogre heads. You know what you need to do."

"What's that?"

"Think about it. Once you've done that, you'll know."

"Has anybody ever told you that you're a hard man to please? Do you know how hard it is to kill an ogre? I battled that thing for six hours last night. _Six hours_. I had to storm its keep and that's not easy, let me tell you. It had more traps than Morgana's new castle."

"And I'm very flattered that you did it for me. Or, at least, I am now that I've got over the shock."

"But you accept it?"

"Oh yes, but you know what the rules of this game are. I don't have to accept you back just because of one heroic deed. It's up to me to decide when you've had enough."

"Who told you that?"

"Gaius, so don't try to convince me that they say anything different because I won't believe you."

Arthur almost groaned, but stopped himself just in time. He had been hoping that Merlin had not been made aware of that little detail. Once day, he would have to write it out of the Code of Chivalry.

"So, what are you going to do with it?"

"What would you like me to do with it?"

"You could turn it into a serving bowl."

"I haven't got the same tastes as Cenred's wife."

"Gaius told you."

"Yes."

"I suppose it's best to bury it then. At least there's now one less ogre in the Kingdom to prey on our children."

"I hoped you would say that. Gaius is enjoying himself with it at the moment, but I will parade it through the town at noon and bury it in the grain fields. It'll do the plants some good there."

"How thoughtful of you. What's Gaius doing?"

"Let me put it this way: don't ask him for an aphrodisiac any time soon."

"I'm not sure I want to know."

"He's stripping anything that he can use in his cures from it. If nothing else, it will benefit the town through those. We may even see some new wigs around here. Don't tell anybody I said that though."

"I shall take it to my grave."

"It may happen sooner than you think if Gaius finds out you've told anybody. It's a trade secret apparently."

"I swear on my honour as a knight that I shall not tell another soul about it... living or dead."

"I believe you. Now, are we still going hunting this afternoon, or am I too much of a nuisance to have nearby today?"

Arthur grinned and cuffed him gently around the back of his neck by way of reply.

Merlin buried the ogre head as promised at noon. A huge crowd gathered around him as he wheeled it out of the castle and across the courtyard. Arthur had watched from the royal balcony as those around Merlin had cheered and clapped, casting their gaze up to the grinning prince above them.

They knew. Merlin knew it and Arthur knew it. It would be the talk of the town for weeks to come. Merlin seemed to enjoy being the centre of attention for once as person after person asked who had given the head to him. Some of the older folk seemed particularly pleased that Arthur was acting traditionally for a change. One old woman told Merlin that such a thing had not happened in Camelot in the last sixty years. Merlin was indeed very pleased by that.

Only once Merlin had buried the thing and returned to the castle did they go out hunting. They didn't return until well after dark. Arthur looked a little chastened. Merlin knew exactly why.

While out by the borders, Arthur had tried to persuade him into a cave on the pretext that there might be something in there which was small enough for Merlin not to run away from for long enough to kill it. Merlin had informed him that his powers could take down much larger roaring beasts than he imagined, but the only thing to be discovered in the cave would be the fabled one-eyed snake. That, according to Merlin and in spite of Arthur's protestations to the contrary, had been deemed not to be in hunting season at the present time.

Merlin left Arthur after putting him to bed. He'd been quite reserved about it in comparison to normal, but had allowed Arthur a cheeky wink as he had left. With everything that had happened over the last few days, Arthur had not had the time or the inclination to attend to his most personal of personal affairs and, as such, Merlin's wink had seared deeply into his libido.

Now his bed covers were down, the oil was out and he was busy charming the snake. Except something seemed to be the matter. Normally when he had left it this long, his favourite toy was more than happy to play with him and finish quicker than he usually wanted it to. Now, in spite of a heavy sweat forming on his forehead, his arm muscles working as hard as they could and his face contorted into a mask of desire, he found that he just could not tip himself over the edge. In the end, he stopped. It was that or risk tearing or blistering himself. He just couldn't understand it. Maybe he just had too much on his mind. Yes, that was probably it. He would try again in the morning.

In mild irritation at his new-found dilemma, he stepped out of bed and stood in front of the mirror. He didn't often do it, but now he couldn't help examining his toned body. How could Merlin have resisted it tonight? Surely he still wanted his daily slice of it? His attention was drawn to his sizeable manhood, which bobbed at the thought of Merlin's lean body. Whatever had happened between them, he certainly wanted a piece of Merlin's lithe frame now.

His hand slid south as he worked it slowly, skilfully, as he both watched himself in the mirror and imagined Merlin's reaction if he were to walk in _right now_ and find him doing this to himself. How hot would it be to have Merlin watch him as he pleasured himself, and oh how fulfilling it would be to tease him with it.

Merlin loved being teased. Arthur was not above grabbing him in a corridor as they passed one another, pinning him to the wall, attacking his neck and then sending him away with a definite pole in his breeches. After a day spent like that, by bedtime Merlin was usually putty in his hands. Once he'd even known him to be naked, oiled up and on all fours on the bed as he'd walked in. On that occasion, he hadn't even bothered to get undressed first. He'd just taken him there and then, as Merlin's eyes had pleaded with him to.

It was no use. His member was just getting sore, in spite of his memories. Reluctantly he put it away, washed the oil from his hands and picked up Excalibur. So, Merlin wasn't to be won over with ogre heads? Fine. He'd just have to try something else.

As tired as he was, he left the room to pursue his latest idea.

**Day 4:**

"_Merlin!"_

Merlin groaned and rolled over in bed, clamping his pillows to his ears. He knew it wouldn't work. Only one voice he knew had the booming quality that this one had. Still, he tried his best to ignore it.

"_MERLIN!"_

"What?"

"_So you _are_ awake."_

"I am now, thank you, Kilgarrah. I was just enjoying a lovely dream about flying pumpkins. Thanks for ruining it for me. What's the matter?"

"_Arthur."_

"What has he done this time?"

"_Aithusa's furious with him. He stole her cow. She was halfway through eating it, went to get a drink and then it was gone. When she looked outside the cave, Arthur was riding off with it."_

Merlin sat up and frowned. What in the world was Arthur thinking? Didn't he know how protective Aithusa was over her food? She'd incinerate him if he didn't act quickly.

"Is he alright?"

"_Yes. Aithusa only chased him for five miles before she spotted a much juicier Wilderen. It was a foolish move, Merlin. I trust that you will deal with it. If he does it again, I don't know if I can stop her from roasting him alive."_

"I will do my best. Thanks, Kilgarrah."

Kilgarrah's voice went silent in his head and, after a moment or two, he got up and fetched himself breakfast before going to wake Arthur.

The smell of roast beef as he approached Arthur's chambers was unmistakable. If he hadn't been so concerned by it, he would probably have been looking forward to it. As it was, he wasn't sure what Aithusa had managed to do to Arthur before she'd been distracted by something better. Cook had managed to have half her finger bitten off protecting one of her own pies from Merlin's dragon, so heaven knows what Aithusa would have done to Arthur for stealing half of her cow.

Merlin steeled himself and opened the door. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noted that Arthur still had all of his limbs. He gestured to the table, on which was the offending roasted cow.

"It's for you!" he exclaimed when Merlin looked gravely at him. "I rescued it from Aithusa for you!"

"Arthur, Kilgarrah has already told me."

"Oh. What do you think?"

"I thought you were performing heroic deeds, not suicide missions."

Arthur deflated.

"Arthur, have you any idea just how dangerous it is to take food from Aithusa? I'm the only one who has ever managed it before and come away unharmed. She even tries to roast _me_, and I'm both a sorcerer _and_ a dragon lord. You've very lucky that she got distracted. If she hadn't, you'd be like the ashes in the fireplace by now."

"But-"

"-No buts, Arthur, I'm serious! Do all of the heroic deeds you want, but do not rob food from my dragon. It's both unkind and extremely foolish. I will take the cow back to her later and try to calm her, but you'd better be ready to avoid her for a little while. She's more than a little petulant at the moment and I don't want her incinerating you on the spot just because she can."

"I'm sorry," he said, bowing his head. "I didn't think. I thought that you would be impressed that I had managed to do something that only you had managed to do before. I was wrong."

"I will pass on your apology," said Merlin, softening a little. "Look, I know you're trying to impress me, but there is only one thing I need you to do."

"What's that?"

"Work it out."

"Are you still angry with me?"

"Yes. If you'd have been paying attention you would already know what I need you to do for me. Until you work it out, you're not going to win me back."

"How is _that_ fair?"

"How is the way that you've treated _me_ been fair? Do you need anything from me, Sire?"

"No, but-"

"-Then I bid you a good morning."

Merlin turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. Arthur threw his hands up in the air and tugged at his hair. _Why was Merlin being such a pain?_ He allowed himself to fall backwards onto the bed, completely exhausted. It wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep. He hadn't slept all night, after all.

"Merlin? Merlin!"

Merlin turned and looked up the street to see Gwen waving at him. His scowl turned into a smile as she came over to him.

"Merlin, are you alright?"

"I... Yes, Gwen, I'm fine."

Gwen hooked the basket of bread she was carrying onto her arm and placed the other hand on her hip. She looked at Merlin critically.

"You are the world's worst liar."

"Sorry?"

"Oh, _Merlin_, I saw your glare when you pushed past me. You didn't even notice me. Come on, come to the tavern with me. I think we need to talk, or at least get whatever's on your mind off of it. Come on."

In spite of himself, Merlin allowed himself to be hooked by the arm and half-led, half-dragged in the direction of the tavern. He had to admit, deep down, Gwen was right. Perhaps he did need to get Arthur off of his chest.

Once he'd brought the drinks to the table, Gwen settled into her best confidante mode. Soon, Merlin had spilled out all of his woes about Arthur and even managed to bring up a couple which he hadn't even realised he had. Gwen listened carefully.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin," she said once he'd finished.

"Yes, well, he needs to realise what he's done wrong soon. Honestly, Gwen, am I missing something? Shouldn't it be obvious what he needs to do?"

"Yes," she said, taking another swallow of mead. "He should be letting you refill that lake. I think he knows that he should be as well. But, you know Arthur. If he's being stubborn, he'll have to be forced into it. It's the only way he'll give in."

"But fighting ogres, thinking that taking a cow from my dragon while she's eating it is heroic... why? I don't get it."

"Merlin, he's a Prince. He does what he wants, not what he's told. Well, except possibly by the King, and not always even then."

"What are you saying, Gwen? That I need to get Uther to make his life hell until he gives in? If Uther finds out it was me who accidentally wiped out half of the lake's water, he'll have my head. I can't go through Uther to sort this out."

"Uther doesn't know? How has that been kept from him?"

"Arthur didn't tell him and has sworn the knights to secrecy. He doesn't want me to be put in danger."

"But you can undo it, can't you?"

"Yes. I keep telling him that, but he won't let me!"

"Have you asked him why?"

"No! He was too busy berating me to actually listen."

"Then perhaps you should. Look, I know he's a pain sometimes, but he _does_ care about you. Maybe he's scared something will happen to you if he lets you."

"But that makes no sense! The spell's powerful, but it's not all that dangerous!"

"Does he see it that way though?"

"I've told him as much."

"When he's been in a mood?"

Merlin slouched and sighed.

"I thought so. You need to be sneakier than that with him, Merlin. Since when have _you_ ever allowed the Prince or even the King, come to that, stop you from doing what you want to?"

"Rarely," said Merlin, fiddling with his tankard. "The problem is that I feel guilty about causing this problem and would feel even worse going behind Arthur's back to fix it. Especially now he's in this mood. No. I need his permission, now more than ever. Our relationship is on a knife-edge and I put it there. I cannot go against his wishes."

"So what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do: talk to him until he sees reason."

"You could always use magic."

Merlin sighed and finished his drink.

"I could. That's the hardest thing about magic, really. Knowing when not to use it, I mean. Now, I believe, is one of those times."

He gave her a sad little smile and rose from his seat.

"If you'll excuse me, Gwen, I need to find Arthur."

Gwen rose and followed him out into the street. The last of the afternoon was dying around them, giving way to the cool breeze of the evening.

"Good luck, Merlin," said Gwen as they reached her house. "I hope that you and Arthur can find peace with each other."

"So do I, Gwen. For all of our sakes."

He left her feeling more than a little puzzled. She watched him until he turned out of sight, then went inside. If Merlin could not change the prince's mind, she found herself thinking, then nobody could.

Arthur was not in his chambers when Merlin arrived. It was probably just as well. The place was in a mess and if he'd have returned to it in its present state, Merlin would probably have been in even more of a mess than he already was.

He set about tidying up the oiled rags. As he did so, he smiled to himself. He couldn't find any other evidence, which seemed to prove that his spell was working as intended. At the back of his mind, he wondered whether Arthur had worked it out yet.

A few hours later night had fallen outside and he placed the last of Arthur's clothes, neatly folded, into his wardrobe. He lit the candles and took a moment or two to appreciate the spotless room. It truly was fit for a prince. He became so lost in his thoughts that he leapt out of his skin at the knock on the window. He spun around, his hands up and ready to cast in front of him.

The knock sounded again. Cautiously, he made his way to the window and opened it just a crack, ready to let a jet of magic fly if the knocker turned out to be hostile. He peeped through the small opening and found his vision filled with a beautiful and very familiar blue eye. A glance lower down framed an inch of a wide grin. He breathed out and opened the window fully, leaning on the sill.

"Arthur."

"Merlin."

For a few moments they just stared at one another.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I am?"

"No. I can see that you're hanging from the stonework. What I don't understand is why you've suddenly forgotten how to use the door."

"Aren't you impressed?"

"Oh. Is this another heroic deed?"

"What do you want me to do as well? Sing for you? I could break my neck if I slip now. Has anybody ever told you that you're impossible to please?"

In spite of himself, a smile had a punching match with Merlin's brain, won, and forced itself onto his lips.

"You know, you're a sitting duck for Aithusa out there. I bet if she saw your backside hanging from the wall, she'd see a bulls-eye."

"Which makes this deed even more heroic. Did you speak to her?"

"Oh, yes. Just before I went shopping for herbs and saw Gwen."

"And?"

"And you're sort of off the hook because I commanded it."

"Thank you, Merlin."

"Only from her though, not from me. Your ashes all over the floor would be hell to clear up."

Arthur frowned.

"I don't imagine for a second that they'd obey where the brush wanted to sweep them anyway," added Merlin, turning away from the window.

He strolled over to the mirror and stared into it.

"Can I come in now?"

"What? This is your room, Arthur. I'm sure you can do whatever you please. You normally do anyway."

"My room isn't often filled with an angry sorcerer. It might be dangerous."

"Yes... well... as long as you're sensible, you have nothing to fear from me."

"Can I take that as a yes? My fingers are starting to ache and there's something crawling up my leg."

"Arthur, if I wanted to be mean, I would extend a ladder to your groin to help whatever it is to reach its target. For heaven's sake, come in before I make you climb back down again."

Arthur hauled himself into the room and closed the window behind him. Merlin watched him in the mirror as he made his way slowly over to stand behind him.

"Merlin... I'm not very good with words."

"Not even after all those poetry lessons?"

Merlin couldn't help it. As much as Arthur had annoyed him, he couldn't help caring for the insufferable fool.

Arthur watched as Merlin tilted his head to one side, exposing his smooth, pale neck. His heart sped and he licked his lips. Dare he?

Cautiously, he placed his hands on Merlin's sides, just above his hip. Merlin simply stared into the mirror, unmoving and unresponsive.

"You know," said Arthur to break the silence, "I _have_ missed you."

"Really."

It had been intended as a statement, but there was a hint of surprise in it as well. Merlin cursed to himself. It hadn't meant to come out as weak. All he could do was hope that the heat he felt rising within him would not utterly betray him as the mirror would if Arthur cared to look down.

"Yes," said Arthur, taking a gamble and encircling Merlin's waist in his arms.

The sorcerer's tummy tensed a little as his arms closed around it and he let out the tiniest of sniffs. No matter how gentle the embrace, Merlin's finely-tuned tickle reflex almost always got in the way of this move. It was, therefore, very comforting to Arthur that Merlin appeared to be resisting it rather than squirming away from him.

"Is this also part of the heroic deed?" asked Merlin, meeting Arthur's gaze in the mirror.

He was pleased to see that Arthur was puzzled at that.

"Sorry?"

"What makes you think that a cuddle will make things alright? It's a brave man who hugs up to an angry sorcerer."

"That's me."

"Hmm... Maybe."

"Maybe? What do you mean, maybe?"

Merlin tilted his head further to the side. He could see the need dancing in Arthur's eyes.

"It's hardly a heroic deed, is it?"

"Are you saying," asked Arthur, pulling Merlin more firmly against himself, "that I need to do something more daring than climb the castle wall, come in through the window and cuddle up to the most powerful sorcerer in the land when he's in a bad mood?"

"Yes."

Arthur grinned widely, lowered his head and used his forehead to push Merlin's head firmly onto its side. Merlin squirmed in his arms as he planted a trail of feather-light kisses over his temple, across his cheek, along his jaw and slowly over the exposed skin of his neck."

"Is that heroic enough for you?"

Merlin turned in his arms and faced him. Arthur trapped his erection between his legs to stop him from escaping.

"It's rather more heroic of you to have stopped."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I don't want you to. It displeases me most deeply."

"Well," said Arthur, pinching Merlin's chin gently between forefinger and thumb, "we can't be having that, can we?"

Merlin made to reply, but found his lips under firm but languid attack. He hesitated for a moment or two, right until Arthur picked him up. As he locked his legs and arms around his boyfriend, he kissed back every bit as fiercely. His hands found the back of his boyfriend's shirt and scratched their way across it, causing Arthur to gasp in pain. He responded by pinning Merlin to the wall and attacking his neck harshly, relishing Merlin's cries.

After a while Merlin gripped Arthur's head in his hands and forced his head back. Both were red in the face and breathing heavily. Arthur whined as he tried to push forward into the crook of Merlin's neck again and was rebuffed.

"Look at me, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur's gaze locked with Merlin's.

"Please..." he whispered.

"Why should I let you?"

"Because I love you."

"And?"

"Because you love me?"

"And?"

"And..."

"Come on, Arthur. You know what I want. Give me it and I will give you what you crave. I know you haven't managed anything for days. I can see how much you need this."

"How did you... Merlin... _you're_ the reason why I couldn't... why I can't..."

Merlin grinned a grin which set Arthur's libido alight. It was at once domineering and cheeky.

"I should have guessed. I suppose you won't lift it until I let you cast that damn spell."

Merlin tweaked his nose and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Got it in one, Princey."

Arthur let Merlin gently down onto the floor and held him close.

"What's my future going to be like if I don't?"

"Knowing your libido, you'll be attempting to dry-fuck a tree by Friday."

"And if I do?"

Merlin grinned, turned his boyfriend and allowed his eyes to flash. Before Arthur could react, he found himself pinned to the wall, unable to break free of the bonds which had sprung out of it to hold him there by his wrists, ankles and waist. He gaped as Merlin slid down onto his knees in front of him and began to fondle him through his breeches.

Seldom had he seen Merlin look so hot. His messed-up hair, bright red cheeks and expression of faked innocence – even as he was rubbing him in such a fashion and in circumstances that Arthur had dreamed about but, even a year into their relationship, had not dared to ask him for – was breathtaking.

"Do you like this, Arthur?" purred Merlin, raising Arthur's tunic to kiss around his navel and along the line of his breeches.

"Yes."

Arthur closed his eyes and drank in the sensations. After four days of celibacy, Merlin was pressing all of his buttons in perfect harmony.

"Would you like some more?"

Arthur hissed as Merlin's fingers found his nipple. He gasped as Merlin pinched it firmly.

"I can't hear you, Arthur."

"Yes!"

"Really? Enough to beg me?"

Arthur's heart skipped a beat. His eyes flew open and he gazed down at Merlin. Uncertainty swept over him. He'd seldom begged anybody for anything in his life. Begging Merlin for sex when his libido was on fire was a completely new experience. Normally Merlin was all too willing to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted and, within reason, wherever he wanted. Merlin felt Arthur's legs start to tremble as Arthur silently nodded.

"I see... Go on then, Arthur. Beg me."

"I... I don't know how."

Merlin grinned up at him and nuzzled his forehead against his tent pole. Arthur bit his lower lip. He knew he was in no danger of losing control. Merlin's infernal enchantment would prevent _that_ from happening. Then Merlin kissed his way firmly up his length, a move which made his buttocks clench and his toes curl. He strained against the bonds as Merlin repeated the movement time and time again. Then he stopped and stood up, smiling at him but making no more moves.

"Merlin. Please..."

"Please what?"

"_Please_ don't leave me like this. I need your body!"

"Really?"

"Merlin, _no_. Don't play games. Please, just get on your knees and carry on."

His voice was almost a whine. Merlin kissed him softly and stroked a hand up the dampened front of his breeches.

"I-inside..."

Merlin kissed him again and rubbed harder, relishing the way Arthur's hips ground into his palm, searching desperately for the intensity that Merlin was determined not to give him. He groaned in frustration as Merlin moved his hand away. Their gazes locked once more and he found himself staring into the eyes of a person who knew as well as he did that he was going to crack. The thought aroused him even more. When he cracked, he knew as well as Merlin did that he would let Merlin do anything at all in order to fulfil the lust which was burning to escape him.

Merlin leaned forward and, being exceptionally careful not to allow his prince to rub against any part of his body, began to place soft kisses on his lips. He wrapped his arms loosely around his neck as he deepened them until he was eating his prince's muffled pleas.

"So..." he said when he suddenly and all-too-soon broke their kiss, "Are you ready to let me cast that spell yet?"

Arthur's eyes widened and he stared at Merlin in lust-addled disbelief.

"Y-you're not going to let me finish until I do, a-are you?"

Merlin shook his head sweetly and lay back on the bed. Arthur's eyes riveted themselves on him as Merlin pulled off his pants and began to firmly stroke his erection. All the while he watched Arthur's manhood bobbing about inside of and soaking his breeches.

Merlin slipped some oil from the pot on the bedside table onto himself, propped himself up against the pillows and set to work on himself with renewed vigour.

"Merlin... please... Let me go, I'll help you out and then you can cast the spell. Please, I beg you."

Merlin glanced at him and smiled.

"You're getting warmer. Let me cast the spell, _then_ I'll deal with you."

Arthur's jaw dropped to the floor as Merlin parted his legs and ran an oiled finger deep beneath them. He hissed and arched his back as he found the spot he was searching for and began to work on it.

"I-I can do that f-for you!"

"First, the spell."

"Merlin, damn you!"

"Don't curse."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the quill from Arthur's ink pot flew across the room just as Arthur found his legs released, set into a hover and parted. In an explosion of fabric, his clothes burst off of him, sending their shreds falling to the floor all around. Then the feathered end of the quill set to work, lightly teasing Arthur's most intimate spot, causing him to lose all coherence. Eventually it stopped and returned to its pot. Arthur caught his breath and stared at Merlin, who seemed to be enjoying himself immensely if the slow speed he was enforcing on himself was anything to go by. Seeing Merlin so aroused made his mouth go dry.

"Alright, you can cast the bloody spell! Just hurry up! Please!"

Merlin rolled from the bed, dried his hands and grinned.

"I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking in the end."

Arthur's gasped response was unprintable and made Merlin grin widely as he walked to the window and opened it. He raised his hands towards the sky and spoke a complex chant. In the distance, growing heavier by the minute, vast storm clouds began to appear in the sky. Another incantation later lead to an ear-splitting boom of thunder directly over the castle. Then it started to rain.

Seldom had a torrent like this ever been seen in Camelot. It sent all those out on the streets running for shelter and fell with such force that even those whose heads were covered felt its sting. Grinning at his handiwork, Merlin closed the window again and turned to his sweating, pleading prince.

"Now, Sire," he whispered as he stalked over to him and slid between his legs. "What is it you wish of me?"

Arthur growled at him and tried to pull loose, but found that he couldn't. His heart thundered in his chest as he felt Merlin's erection nudge against his most intimate area.

"Merlin, I will say this once and I expect total obedience. Am I clear?"

"Completely, Sire."

"Merlin, I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me until the entire castle can hear my voice. I want you to make my body tremble, to make my knees weak! I want you to make me forget who and where I am, and I want you to do it _right now_."

Merlin leaned forward, kissed his lips and grinned.

"Your wish, Sire."

Half an hour later, in the stables, the horses reared up in fright and tried to bolt at the sound of the first cry. A nearby chicken who had just laid an egg leapt at the ceiling, came down uncomfortably and laid the same egg again. The knights in the guardroom downstairs jumped as all the candles in the castle went out at once. Further afield, Kilgarrah covered his ears as he tried to down out Merlin's roar of pleasure; a stream turned from a babbling brook to a raging torrent in seconds, seemingly wishing to empty its copious load as quickly as possible and, in the far distance, an errant bolt of lightning smashed two windows in Morgana's castle.

Merlin and Arthur slumped onto the bed after Merlin released him. Overhead, the storm had abated somewhat and now all that could be heard was the soft pattering of raindrops on the window. Arthur lay on his back, trying to recompose his shattered thoughts. Merlin lay curled up in an awkward position, his legs next to Arthur, his chest rested on his stomach and his head on his chest looking downward. He chuckled softly as he watched his lover's manhood twitch occasionally as it shrank.

After a while, Arthur carded his hand through Merlin's hair, stroking his cheek and upturned ear as he did so. Merlin pulled his other hand around and lightly kissed and nibbled his wrist. It was Arthur who eventually broke the blissful silence.

"I love you."

Merlin snorted a laugh and slid further up his prince's body so that he could look him in the eye. He kissed him and twirled a lock of his hair through his fingers.

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

They kissed one another tenderly.

"Merlin, how can you ever live with me? I've been so stubborn."

"Well, your body more than makes up for it."

He laughed as Arthur landed a gentle slap on his bare buttocks.

"Is that all I am to you? A hot body?"

"Well, given how searing your body _is_ I can hardly expect intelligence as well, can I?"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Once a Clotpole, always a Clotpole."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I do believe you once told me that you have ticklish feet."

"Did I?"

"I'm sure you did, Merlin. Would you call that intelligent?"

"I..."

"Don't answer that. Let he show you how intelligent it was."

It wasn't long before Merlin was pinned to the bed, shrieking with laughter as Arthur exacted his revenge. Sometimes, he mused as he reached for the ink quill and watched a wave of gleeful dread pass over Merlin's face, revenge was sweet.

26


End file.
